


双飞组·小别胜新婚

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: Another one!又一份新粮送上！ABO futa注意灵感来自本子时间性可接上一篇《幻梦一场》大概是一列装满糖果的小火车。最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·小别胜新婚

1

虽然安吉拉回程的飞机晚上九点才到，但法芮尔还是特意向莫里森告了假。她花了一下午把家里收拾干净，傍晚随便吃了点东西就开车到机场等人。

这边的天气已经入冬，寒风阵阵，接机口附近的行人纷纷缩起身子跑到室内。法芮尔倒是若无其事地倚在门外的柱子边嚼着口香糖，烟盒放在裤袋里没碰，如果安吉拉闻到了烟味是要生气的。不过身体向来很好的中尉却反常地套了一件大羽绒，显得下身异常单薄的牛仔裤看起来不伦不类。她没有理会旁人偶尔投来的探寻目光，自顾自地戴着耳机听歌。

等到播放列表过半，手机显示九点过八分。法芮尔摘下耳机，包好口香糖扔掉，视线看向门里，很快凭借极佳的视力捕捉到只穿着短袖长裤的安吉拉。她迈出长腿几步赶到门边，拉开羽绒外套结结实实地把笑着跑出来的安吉拉裹住了。

室外的寒意还没来得及渗透就被带着中尉体温的羽绒服隔绝出去了，法芮尔满意地抱起安吉拉狠狠亲了她一口。

“这里可比非洲冷多啦，安吉。”法芮尔解下羽绒服给安吉拉穿上，上身只剩薄薄的一件绒毛衣。

“法芮尔穿这么少没事么？”安吉拉将衣服拉链拉到最顶上，在寒风里跺了跺脚。

法芮尔摇摇头，一只手伸进安吉拉的口袋里握住她凉凉的小爪子，像个小暖炉，另一只手接过旁边的大行李箱。

“我们回家吧。”

2

随着玄关的灯光“啪”的一声打开，安吉拉终于回到了熟悉的家中。

“一走就是三个多月，终于回来啦！”安吉拉在扑面而来的暖气里幸福地伸了个懒腰，将裹到脖子的领口松开，露出了白皙的后颈。

“下次一定要跟莫里森抗争一下，不想再走那么久了，即使要走也要跟你一起，这样就好多了。对吧，法芮尔？”她一边感叹一边弯腰换鞋，却一直没听到回音，“……法芮尔？”

“对不起……安吉拉……”中尉上前揽住安吉拉的腰，低头吻上了她的颈侧，“你好香……”

“啊……法芮尔……别这么急……”熟悉的alpha信息素突然暴涨，激得安吉拉有些腿软，“我又……不会跑……真是的……”

“抱歉，我好像……发情期到了……”法芮尔贴在安吉拉的耳边呢喃，“另外，我也好想你……”

话语间，中尉的手掌已经从衣摆探了进去，揉捏着她想念已久的酥胸。

安吉拉喘息着艰难转过身，捧起爱人的面颊献上了一发缠绵的长吻，才使法芮尔攻势暂缓。

她费力抬腿想勾住中尉结实的腰胯，法芮尔从善如流，托起安吉拉的翘臀把她抱了起来。

“哈……法芮尔……去床上吧……”

“遵命，长官。”

安吉拉很快被压在主卧的双人大床上，在艳阳里晒过一下午的被单松软好闻，仿佛全身都陷进饱满的阳光里。

她搂住在自己颈间流连的中尉，给了一个奖励的吻，“看来某人提前做了充分准备喔。”

“这些都表达不出我思念的万分之一……”法芮尔声音很轻，但印在锁骨附近的吻却一个比一个重，“我现在只想……操得你再也说不出话……”

处于发情期的中尉与平时判若两人，不再有习惯性的情欲内敛，眼里尽是兽性的狂野。她们不过对视了一眼，久经沙场的老军医安吉拉同志也被撩得面颊发烫。虽然alpha的发情频率非常不稳定，但如果真的赶上了，不在床上厮混个一两天是解决不了的。上次发生这种情况还是两人新婚不久，安吉拉不得不在事后请了几天假调养她的腰。

腿间突然的凉意打断了她回忆的思绪，法芮尔已经脱掉了她下身的衣物，顺便解开了自己牛仔裤。

“等等……法芮尔……我还没——啊！”

中尉并非想直入主题，她跪下来扣着安吉拉的大腿处，倾身吻住还未完全湿润的花心。

“安吉拉……我从来不会跳过前戏的……”法芮尔埋在腿间的声音有些发闷，“只是裤头绷得太紧了……”

“哈啊……好……”柔嫩的舌尖细细磨过了每一寸瓣膜，安吉拉不禁仰头呻吟起来，手指穿过法芮尔的黑发间轻轻婆娑着。

安静的室内很快响起惹人遐想的水声，突然探入甬道的舌尖更是加重了安吉拉的喘息。

“啊……法芮尔……别舔那里啊……”

感觉到安吉拉的大腿开始不自觉地发颤，法芮尔知道自己找到了那个可爱的小凸起。她用舌尖拨开层层软肉，准确地覆上那处位置不停舔舐，直到安吉拉长吟一声，穴口淌出大量湿液。

法芮尔侧过头，在医生白嫩的大腿内侧耐心而温柔地留下细密的吻。等到安吉拉的身体不再微微发抖，才站起来抹掉嘴边的湿痕，弯腰脱去牛仔裤。下身潜伏许久的腺体早已硬得饥渴难耐，她伸手痴迷地抚摸着安吉拉的面颊，把沉浸在高潮余韵的医生唤醒。

“安吉……我要进去了……”

因为发情期的缘故，腺体的尺寸比往常要大一些。法芮尔握住肉身慢慢挤进湿润的穴口，经过三个月别离的甬道紧致异常，只能勉强容纳前端。安吉拉难受地呻吟着，法芮尔心里一疼，没敢用力挺进。

“安吉拉……我以为你会……”她拨开医生被汗濡湿的几缕发丝，“多少自己解决一下的……”

“傻鸡……”安吉拉无奈一笑，“那些东西有你大吗？你等我习惯……唔？”

“嘘……”法芮尔伸手抵住她的唇，“没事亲爱的，我有一整夜的耐心。”

安吉拉必须承认，她跟法芮尔刚恋爱那阵子，绝对想象不到，战场上雷厉风行的法老之鹰会在床事上这么慢条斯理细水长流。她很疑惑中尉是怎么把alpha本能性的交配欲望压制下去的。法芮尔当时回答的原话是:“比起粗暴的活塞运动，我更喜欢看你慢慢进入高潮的样子，忍耐的那点痛苦算不上什么。”

虽然是床上常用的聊骚情话，但法芮尔一本正经说出来的样子却更让人欲火焚身，当时安吉拉硬是红着脸翻过身，把中尉压下去又来了一发。

仿佛昨日重现，法芮尔一如既往地做足工夫让她的身体逐渐热起来，直到她可以彻底打开自己，将发烫的腺体完全容纳。

“好久不见了……”前端终于顶上了宫口处，法芮尔舒服地轻叹一声，“还疼么安吉？”

“哈……不疼了……被法芮尔填满了呢……”安吉拉伸出指尖勾了勾中尉的下巴，“要把我操得说不出话吗……亲爱的？”

“我向来……言出必行……”

先从一个长吻开始吧，搭在肩背上的双手一定要搂紧啊，因为之后来临的可是无尽的海浪席卷和船儿摇晃，紧接着便是扶摇直上九万里的舒爽……

安吉拉陷在枕头里几近失神，嗓子已经有些嘶哑了，腰间还感受得到法芮尔掌心的温度。她顶弄的动作逐渐变得缓慢而深入，根据以前的经验，法芮尔也快到极限了。

随着最后一次撤出又顶入深处，法芮尔埋进安吉拉柔软的胸里，颤抖着将满满的凉液射入宫口。甬道内敏感的凸起再次被碾磨，让安吉拉又去了一次。

频繁的高潮刺激了本就因长途飞行而疲惫不堪的神经，她放在中尉腰上的手慢慢垂下来，很快睡了过去。

法芮尔有些愧疚地吻了吻她的前额，起身草草收拾了一下后把安吉拉抱到浴室，简单沐浴一番后才重新躺回床上休息。

冷清了三个月的大床再度圆满了，安吉拉迷迷糊糊中还是滚进了法芮尔暖和的怀里。中尉嘴角慢慢上扬起来，将她可爱的医生姐姐抱紧。

3

次日上午，法芮尔被下身的胀痛疼醒，果然昨晚只来一发根本不够……可她伸长手臂一捞却扑了个空，睁眼一看，安吉拉并不在身边。

她有一瞬间的惊慌，以为自己又像之前一样做那些没用的春梦了，但从厨房传来的香气很快让她安下心。

法芮尔裸身爬起来，忍着痛意从衣柜随便捞出一件短裤和训练T恤衫穿上，慢慢走到厨房里。

安吉拉正哼着小曲儿煎鸡蛋，室内暖气很足，她只是简单地套了一件宽大的绒毛卫衣，还是当年法芮尔参加过的守望篮球队的队服。卫衣的领口扯得很松，下摆也不过勉强遮住腿根。安吉拉白皙的脖颈和细嫩的大腿都一览无余，法芮尔还能看见昨晚自己留下的暧昧吻痕。

中尉轻轻挑起眉毛，呼吸变得有些急促。要不是旁边的餐盘早已摆好香脆的土司片，她还以为安吉拉是故意不穿内裤引诱她呢……不过，稍微吃个豆腐应该没问题的吧？

她轻咳一声，走上前揽住了安吉拉的腰肢。

“啊，法芮尔你醒啦？吃的很快就好了。”

“嗯哼……”她简单回应一声，低头用鼻尖抵着安吉拉的后颈，终究还是没忍住，舔了一下。

“哎……法芮尔，别这样！”

“果然还是安吉拉比较香……”

也许法芮尔刚起床意识还不清醒，容易信息素上头。本来浅尝辄止的吃豆腐慢慢演变成热烈的揉胸和摸大腿。敏感点瞬间被撩拨得不行，安吉拉咬着牙撑在炉灶边，最后还是在小帐篷鼓起来抵到自己腿心的时候，狠下心掐了一把法芮尔的手背。

“嘶……疼……”小鸡仔委屈唧唧。

“再乱来就不让你碰我了！发情期自己解决去！”安吉拉转过身敲了法芮尔一拳，“鸡蛋差点就煎糊了！”

“喔……”被狠狠训了一顿的中尉乖乖坐回桌子旁边等待投喂。

之后两人和睦地吃了一份丰盛的早午餐，除了法芮尔的晨勃依然痛苦之外，这个上午还是很美好的。

4

饭后，为了防止法芮尔再次动手动脚，安吉拉把她赶到了客厅休息。

没有豆腐可吃的中尉恹恹地捏着抱枕窝在沙发里，觉得欲求不满的痛意更加磨人了。

厨房传来哗啦啦的水声，法芮尔不经意间瞟了一眼，意外发现这边的视角风景独好，可以看见安吉拉因为弯腰洗碗而乍泄的春光。

虽然爱人白嫩的臀瓣法芮尔早已上手揉捏过很多次，但她还是难以抑制地红了脸，思绪像脱缰的野马一般狂奔至不可描述的区域里。不过法芮尔还没来得及利用那些遐想，安吉拉就已经走过来抽掉了她手里的抱枕，自己坐上去代替了。

“刚才是不是一直盯着人家看？”安吉拉一边问，一边撩起中尉的T恤抚摸她结实的腹肌。脸上看起来神气十足，好像这令人垂涎的肉体是自己的一样。

法芮尔笑起来，好吧，的确都是她的。

“嗯……因为安吉很诱人啊………”中尉这回吸取教训了，双手规规矩矩地放在安吉拉的腰侧。

“我也不是拒绝你，但我不喜欢干活的时候被酱酱酿酿的……”

“嗯，我知道……是我不好。”法芮尔乖乖低头认错。

“不过现在可以了……昨晚的量肯定还不够吧？”安吉拉的指尖划过中尉的下腹，探进裤腰撸了一把勃起的硬烫，“随你喜欢的来……”

法芮尔咽了咽喉咙，伸手从安吉拉臀后探进她赤裸的下身，沙哑地说:“衣服别脱了……说起来，那次的篮球决赛你还错过了……”

“哈啊……那时候被临时调走了嘛……”

柔嫩敏感的瓣膜被肆意刮擦抚摸，很快淌了法芮尔一手粘腻。中尉有些惊讶，贴到爱人耳边逗她：“安吉你湿得好快……是之前就很想要了吗？”

“唔……讨厌！才没有……”自己在厨房被撩拨的时候就有些心猿意马什么的，即使脸红得要爆炸了安吉拉也不会承认的。

“那我直接进去咯？”法芮尔笑着亲了一口小苹果，对安吉拉口嫌体正直的小傲娇非常受用。

松垮的短裤稍微用点力就能扯下去，法芮尔握住勃发的腺体简单在穴口附近蹭了一圈，随后借着湿润的滑液顺利顶了进去，骑坐的姿势使得甬道几乎没有任何缓冲便完全吞没了整根肉柱。不管曾经亲密接触过多少次，法芮尔的尺寸仍然会让安吉拉双腿发颤。

中尉习惯性地停下动作，安吉拉却拉过她的手放到自己腰间，喘息着说：“法芮尔，偶尔任性一下省略前戏也没关系的……反正……”她顿了顿，有些难为情地挠挠中尉的手背，“到最后我总会舒服得不行……”

“放心，安吉拉。”法芮尔反手握住她的指尖，“这次也不会让你失望的。”

……

为什么，无论要她多少次都觉得不够呢？她被情欲浸染的面庞，她因身形起伏而不停晃动的酥胸，还有她纤瘦不盈一握的腰肢，怎么都看不够，怎么都摸不够。一想到这些美景只有自己一人独享，法芮尔就兴奋地全身发烫，那些作为军人的矜持和内敛都化为乌有，彻底沦为一只臣服于欲望的野兽。根本无法忍耐啊……关于她的身体，想探寻的地方还有很多很多。现在这具躯体完全被信息素所操控，满脑子都是活色生香的性事，真是非常抱歉啊，安吉拉……

5

准点报时的客厅座钟再次在六点敲响，终于惊醒了深陷欲海的两人。

法芮尔射出最后一发，翻身下来仰躺在暖绒绒的地毯上喘着气，也不知她们是什么时候从沙发上滚下来的。

安吉拉侧过头，伸直胳膊悄悄地摸到法芮尔手边，一只一只勾住她的指节，直到两人十指紧扣。中尉掌心的温度依然暖和贴心，一种莫名的幸福感很快袭上她的心房。

“法芮尔。”

“嗯？”

“法芮尔~”

“嗯，我在。”

“法芮尔，认识你真好呢……”

“我也是，安吉拉，谢谢你喜欢我。”

……

两人就这么牵着手对视，幼稚地说着腻歪的小情话，直到肚子咕噜噜地发出抗议声。

“哎……家里没存货了，我上午都用完了。”安吉拉无奈地叹了口气，“你这三个月肯定没有好好吃饭，对不对？”

“一个人吃太冷清了嘛……”法芮尔起身套上衣服，拿起茶几上的手机，“要不我们叫个外卖吧。”

安吉拉点点头，拉着法芮尔坐回地毯上，窝在她怀里翻看外卖菜单。

“话说这家的披萨好久没吃了呢~”

“我吃什么都可以。”

法芮尔慵懒地圈着安吉拉的腰，低头埋在她发间，压根没看手机页面。只要还能抱着安吉拉吃吃豆腐，怎么都好。

6

即使是饭点高峰期，香气四溢的烤肉披萨也很快就送到了。两人在客厅的地板上摆开几张旧报纸，随性坐在地毯上大快朵颐。

晚上不宜过于饱腹，披萨的份量不多。没过多久法芮尔就吃起最后一块了，无意间看见安吉拉的嘴角粘了一小片肉屑。她伸出食指抹掉，还没收回手呢，安吉拉就像只小猫似的舔掉了落在她指节的那点儿肉沫。

如果只是这样，法芮尔还不会多想什么。但湿热的舌尖却在她食指上流连了好几圈才罢休，这就有些意味深长了。真是磨人的小妖精呢……中尉不禁挑了挑眉，向对方投去探究的目光。

“这样才不会粘上油啊……”安吉拉歪头朝她眨眨眼睛，露出一个乖巧的笑。

“嗯……是吗？”法芮尔迅速咀嚼咽下那块披萨，“那再给我来点额外福利怎么样呢？”

……

结果呢，皮这一下很开心的齐格勒博士被艾玛莉中尉反扣着手腕压在了阳台的落地窗上操弄。

法芮尔刻意关了室内的灯，一片漆黑中两人的喘息和肉体碰撞的声音交织在一起，欲望被无限放大，无所遁形。

窗外，夜幕降临的城市霓虹璀璨，只有偶尔从远方投来的浅蓝射灯能勉强照亮室内的旖旎春色，但谁又会往高楼大厦上看呢？

不过即将被快感没顶的安吉拉已经没有精力担心什么偷窥的问题了。她抵在透明的玻璃上娇喘连连，两人信息素交融的美妙香气萦绕鼻尖，身后还能感触到法芮尔温热的胸膛。攀上顶峰的一瞬，安吉拉恍惚看着窗外的万家灯火，觉得自己幸福得要死掉了。

虽然双腿不争气地软下来，虽然被轻松地打横抱起，虽然还听见中尉揶揄她的轻笑，但什么都阻止不了齐格勒博士突然涌起的少女心。

“笑什么笑……不许笑！”她红着脸搂住法芮尔的脖子，埋到中尉的耳边小小声地嗔怪。

“以后还皮不皮啦？”法芮尔亲了亲她可爱的面颊，向浴室走去。

“……笨蛋！不皮这一下你肯定又忍着，把身子憋坏了怎么办？”她戳戳法芮尔的胸口，“我也会心疼的呀……”

法芮尔一愣，感觉自己的心口瞬间被丘比特扎了一万只小箭，甜得都能产酥心巧克力了。

拉神在上，为什么她老婆可以这么可爱啊啊啊啊……要死了要死了要死了……

“安吉拉，别说话，不然一会儿可就泡不成澡了……”

“嗯？？？”

7

好在之后两人还是顺利地放好热水，舒舒服服坐在了大浴缸里。

“说起来，法芮尔这一整天都像野兽一样呢……”安吉拉享受着久违的擦背服务，感叹道，“上次这么凶猛还是新婚的时候……“

“对不起……因为太久没见你了，不巧又赶上发情期。我以后不会了。”

安吉拉不用回头也能猜到此时中尉的表情一定充满歉意。她朝后仰起身坐进法芮尔的怀里，轻声安抚道:“别自责，法芮尔，我没有怪你。其实这样没什么不好……”

“嗯？”

“分别时我感受到的所有孤独，寂寞，不安，痛苦，在见到你的那一刹那都消散了。我想念你的拥抱，你的亲吻，还有你对我无尽的渴望……”

她转过身捧起法芮尔的面庞，满目柔情。

“我看着窗外那些温暖的灯火时，心里想的全是你。你就是我的归宿，法芮尔，我爱你。”

“安吉拉……”法芮尔紧紧地拥她入怀，恨不能将她融入自己的骨血之中，“我也爱你……”

能与你相爱，就是这天底下最幸福的事，没有之一。

end

 

#满脑子小甜饼是因为最近在重温老歌，像S.H.E.，蔡依林，王心凌，张韶涵，梁静茹唱的那些。一把年纪再听觉得更甜了。  
#另外作为一个本子居然甜到掉牙，真是太不敬业了，对于这种行为我只想说，老板请再给我来一火车皮！  
#最后想说：神啊，赐我一个女朋友吧 qwq


End file.
